


欺负

by yiyuyihao



Category: daomubiji, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: M/M, 吴邪 - Freeform, 张起灵 - Freeform, 瓶邪 - Freeform, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuyihao/pseuds/yiyuyihao





	欺负

“胖子，小哥呢？”  
“小哥去给你找草药去了。”  
“哦。”  
“胖子，小哥呢？”  
“应该快回来了吧。”  
“哦。”  
“胖子，小哥怎么还没回来？”  
“小哥给你弄药呢。别问了，一会儿就来了。”  
“胖子，不是一会儿吗？小哥怎么还没来？”  
“小哥被山精抓走了好吧！”胖子实在受不了咆哮了起来。

吴邪，公，吴家花狸猫一只。毛色光亮，惹人喜爱，是龙岩村附近这片小山头里的公认的“芙蓉小郎君”。山里没啥大型动物，再加上有些小脑子顺利圈了地。前段日子由于当初张起灵为了救他而被人强行套走的事，折腾得有些狠了。现在一下子松了弦，很多问题都暴露了出来。今早醒过来，突然觉得看东西模模糊糊的，一开始只是以为没睡好，可等眼前突然暗了下来的时候，它才意识到了事情的严重性。好在现在有张起灵一直陪在旁边，一有问题也会第一时间被发现。哦，张起灵，公，黑猫一只。曾经不论是毛色品相还是武力值都是制霸猫圈无敌手，现在……家养了吴家小花狸猫后，退隐江湖。  
吴邪一早就不停眯眼睛，吃东西都靠喂(虽然平时也经常靠喂)，张起灵就觉得有些什么不妥。给他舔毛的时候，吴邪突然浑身一震紧张地叫他名字，那双本来明亮有神的眼睛，此刻一片灰暗。“吴邪。”张起灵试探着在吴邪的耳边轻轻呼唤。小狸花猫耳朵动了动，立刻转过脑袋伸出前爪往前探，想要抓住身边的猫。张起灵凑过去，让那两只不知所措挥舞着的爪子能够搭到自己身上。两只小爪子搭到了张起灵，那张紧绷着的猫脸终于放松了下来。张起灵把吴邪往自己这边带了带，仔细看了看他的眼睛，表面像是有一层膜，想来是上次拔除寄生虫的时候有菌体残留，好在并不严重。张起灵舔了舔吴邪的脑袋，把他的爪子缓缓放到地上，用尾巴卷住吴邪的尾巴，让他靠在自己身上。“我们去找胖子，一会儿让胖子陪着你，我去去就来。”张起灵慢慢带着吴邪前进。吴邪很想问小哥你要去哪儿，但想来也是为了自己的眼睛，不好多问。  
王胖子，公，橘猫一只。身材肥硕，平日里没什么爱好，吃吃喝喝晒晒太阳，猫生圆满了。此刻他正美美地趴平在草地上晒着太阳，眼睛要眯不眯的时候就看到吴邪紧贴在张起灵身侧正往他这边来。这俩猫一点也不知道避讳这点，老是刺激他这单身猫，胖子立刻把眼睛眯起来假装睡了。谁知那两只还是靠了过来。“胖子。”张起灵的声音不响带着不容置疑，让你想要假装没听见也做不到。胖子暗叹了口气，睁开了一只眼睛，就见吴邪几乎是全依靠在张起灵的身上，一脸的迷茫仿佛回到了几年前不韵世事的样子，满脸天真。这不太正常啊，陪着吴邪倒腾了不少时间的胖子知道，现在的吴邪可不是当初那天真的小郎君，否则怎么能把小哥从那些人手里倒腾出来呢。可现在这样……“小天真这是咋啦？”意识到什么的胖子严肃了起来。“吴邪的眼睛有点问题。”张起灵一边帮吴邪趴好，一边解释。“你陪着他。”说着和吴邪好好蹭了蹭脸颊，转身跑了出去。胖子起身围着趴在原地一脸我很乖的吴邪转了几圈，嘴里不住啧啧出声。“胖子，你干嘛？”吴邪虽然看不见，可耳朵这东西在视觉缺失的情况下更为敏锐了，他能听到胖子在旁边围着他转。胖子在吴邪的正对面趴好，调侃道:“看看你这一脸样儿，还记得自己当初装过的逼吗？简直就是当初第一次遇到小哥时候的傻白甜吧。”“你才傻白甜！”吴邪一下子就爬了起来，跌跌撞撞就想跟胖子干架，却被胖子按住了爪子。“得了，得了，快趴着吧，回头你跌了摔了，小哥又得放冷气了。”“哼╯^╰”  
张起灵要去旁边山头去弄些草药，回头碾碎了给吴邪敷一下。张起灵的动作再快，一个山头的距离来去也起码要大半天时间。一开始两只还有一搭没一搭地聊天，可等太阳慢慢西下，草地上的暖意慢慢退去，吴邪的话题就开始围着小哥打转了。  
“胖子，小哥呢？”  
“小哥去给你找草药去了。”  
“哦。”

消停了不一会儿

“胖子，小哥呢？”  
“应该快回来了吧。”  
“哦。”

张起灵回来后先跑去一边的溪水里倒腾草药，胖子没有马上告诉吴邪，怕他眼睛看不见又跑来跑去再撞到哪里。于是……

“胖子，小哥怎么还没回来？”  
“小哥给你弄药呢。别问了，一会儿就来了。”  
“胖子，不是一会儿吗？小哥怎么还没来？”  
“小哥被山精抓走了好吧！”胖子实在受不了咆哮了起来。说着噌一下站起来，跑去张起灵那边换人回来。这日子没法过了！所以他没有看到背后吴邪狡黠的笑容。  
等张起灵过来趴在他旁边的时候，吴邪开心地在他的脖颈里蹭了蹭，小声道:“小哥，其实我是故意的。谁让他欺负我，说我傻白甜的。”“嗯。”张起灵回蹭了吴邪，在吴邪闭合的眼皮上轻轻一吻。正拖着叶子，上面乘着草药泥的胖子表示，胖爷心里苦，但胖爷不能说。  
完


End file.
